cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdoms United
Nation Information KIndoms United is a medium sized, mostly developed, and ancient nation at 1030 days old with citizens primarily of British ethnicity who follow no religion. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of KIndoms United work diligently to produce Wheat and Cattle as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of KIndoms United has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. KIndoms United allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Free speech is considered taboo in KIndoms United. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. KIndoms United will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. The Founding It is founded by Emperor sc66336 with the help of their closes allies, Revan09 of UNSC Earth Defense, who introduced him to cybernations. He has since then build up his empire in his chosen imperial capital of Ptolemaios on the South Eastern edge of the former People's Republic of China. The nation is well known for its peace keeping Army which helps protect the borders of the empire. War is an option for Kingdoms United but the standing Army is mostly for peace keeping duties due to the fact that the nation's emperor doesn't like war. However it does not mean that it is not experienced in combat. KU joined the alliance called CSN at the beginning and had been with them during the GATO 1V war, but left after its duties are done. The KU is now a member of the Global Order Of Darkness, in hope to help achieve peace to the world. Military The Armed Forces of KU is under the direct command of the Commander-in-Chief (emperor), Grand Duke, Minister of Defense, and the Defense Council in that order and the emperor has to approve every military action under the federal laws of KU approved by the citizens of KU. KU's Army was founded on the same day as the nation when the emperor ordered a small group of his subjects to protect his capital city and it just expanded over time as the nation is growing to be a world power. KU's army is meant for protection but it knows its offensive tactics and it is not shy about showing it if it is necessary KU's Air Force was founded when the nation was beginning to improve its technology and by the same time, the Celestial Guards (Airborne) was founded. The emperor was always a fan of airborne forces and he saw that an Airborne force was necessary if his nation wants to rage offensive wars. KU's Royal Navy was founded during an raid by the emperor. The Royal Marines followed after the KURN's establishment and has joined its brothers from the Army in many engagements including the Karma War. During the war, the RM was temperately placed under the command of the Army, and they showed to the world that they are a formidable fighting force. The Special Forces Command was founded when the Army and the Navy established their own Special Forces. The Celestial Guards (Airborne) was transfer to the command shortly after this establishment. Military Structure ] Minister Of Defense(MOD) *Defense Council *Central Defense Command (CDC) *KU Royal 5th "Remaining Guards" platoon *KU Army *KU First Army **KU First Corps ***KU 1st Infantry Division ***KU 2nd Infantry Division ***KU 27th Royal Marine Regiment ***KU 11th Ranger Regiment ***KU 12th Armored Regiment *KU Navy *KU Home Fleet **Task Force Easy *KU Air Force *KU 1st Fighter Group **KU 1st Fighter Defense Wing **KU 2nd Royal Marine Wing Ahead (Special) Command (ASC) *KU Special Forces *Ahead Forces **Battleground Ahead Force (BAF)special forces **Naval Force Guards(NFG)special forces **Celestial Guards(Airborne)(CG) special forces GATO-1V War Kingdoms United fought bravely during the GATO-1V War, on behalf of its alliance the Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations, which was honoring a treaty with the Global Alliance and Treaty Organization. This was Kingdoms United first war in CN. The KU military has had No experience before but when the war had began the KU military fought bravely but its military is no match for the combined air and land attacks from the 1 Vision forces. KU had no other choice but to give up and went into anarchy when it doesn't have anymore money. The remaining Army that fought to the end is now known as the KU 5th "Remaining Guards" platoon that was lead by the Emperor himself. When peace terms were offered to CSN, CSN accepted it and KU has since then try to rebuild but the process is slow and hard. Karma War KU was in a state of war, flying the flag of the Global Order Of Darkness onto the battlefield for the first time by entering the war to assist another GOD nation which was asking KU's assistance. KU was fighting with their brothers in arms from GOD and the rest of Karma and any failure was not acceptable. KU had successfully hold on fighting two nations from GDA and survived the front intact and did not went into anarchy so the emperor has ordered the nation to be in peace mode for a week after the GDA surrenders to GOD and CSN. The emperor said that the nation should mourn for the dead but also to get ready for another battle with the enemy, which happened a week later. KU has joined the AB front as of May 10th of the year 2009 KU joined the AB front in hopes for more victory and to end the front for good but the emperor soon found out that a quick end to this front was impossible as his enemy is too proud to surrender. With the nation's air force gone, the army was on its own with no support from the armored battalions because they were always destroy by the enemy and the fact that the nation can't waste anymore money on its armored battalions. The nation were face with the possibly of anarchy and bill lock but the emperor's orders are to hold the front as long as it can and will even risk both of those possibly to bring the front to an end. That order was replaced by peace mode orders from the emperor after the one week battle that drained away KU's money and supplies was over. KU officially withdraws from the front on the 17th of May of the year 2009 and AB surrenders a day later. The KU has started rebuilding its armed forces as on the 9th of June of the year 2009 to further protect its borders and to secure the nation from future attacks because the war was still going on. It was hard because KU has been beaten badly but never went into anarchy. The emperor knows that the nation can regain its former glory because the KU has done it before in GATO-1V. So the emperor has launched Operation Buildup, the plan for KU to rebuild back to the way it was using "we stand alone together" as the motto for it. The emperor thinks that that the nation is falling behind in technology so that would be his main target after the nation is back into the way it was. He declares that the nation will be like any other nations only better because "We Can do it together." Mad Deal With the Karma War over, KU's Emperor announced the Mad Deal, an improvement of Operation Buildup. KU has suffer from the war mostly financially and once again the hard part of any war, the rebuilding process has to begin. Most Karma nations benefited from the war but not KU. The nation has made its tribute to its alliance and wants noting in return. When a friend offered to help him, he rejected because he believed in the quote "we stand alone together" meaning the nation standing alone with the emperor. The emperor had started this plan with demilitarizing the standing army from 21000 to only 12000 and spends every penny the nation has on infra and tech in hopes that the nation would grow back to it former power quicker.The project was officially over as of October 15th of the year 2009. The project was a success but it took longer then what the emperor has hoped. RoK-NSO War KU was once again called into service by his alliance(GOD) by spear heading an offensive war. The Emperor has issued the DOW on a NSO nation to the public on the 8th of August 2010, and officially joined the NSO front. KU has officially Anarched his first nation on update time after war was declared. KU was attacked two hours before update by a NSO nation on the same day but his allies from VE and Ragnarok answered that nation's death wish.